


No Matter What I'll Still Love You

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just another double rp like all my other stories Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	No Matter What I'll Still Love You

Cream blushed as she ran after Raphael "Ralph! G-gimme back my bra back you pervert!" She whined as she tried to grab her f-cup Bra back from the masked turtle.

Leo smiled as he sat in the living room, ignoring Cream and Raph as he watched space heroes like a child, it was his favorite show.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana entered the lair and walked over to Leo sitting down on his lap and nuzzling his neck licking it saying, “hello Leo my sexy turtle.”

Raph just chuckled as he kept on running around with it he’ll even smelling it and sniffing it from time to time loving his mate’s scent.  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
My Oc  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Hey sorry I’m on and I did my part  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo blinked and smiled "Dana~ mmmm~ you should know better then to tease~" he groaned softly as he felt his neck getting licked then chuckled and pulled a blanket over them before he groped her ass roughly.

Cream whined "s-stop it! Your so mean! I need that back!" She whined as her breasts bounced around while she ran after her mate "p-please!" She whimpered as tears pricked her eyes in embarrassment  
6 weeks ago Reply

TimeQuicklyPassing

It's okay, I understand ;) )  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana just squeaked and gasped as she blushed beet red her cheeks flushed as she rubbed her butt on his crotch.

Raph stopped in his eyes and walked over to her giving her her bra back. He kissed her cheek and took her to their room.  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Ok cool! XD  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

(No prob ;) )

Leo chuckled and groaned "you know we should head to our room and do this~ we might get in trouble here~" he purred seductively in her ear softly then nibbled on it as he grinds up against her.

Cream blushed as she scurried after him then looked down nervously, thinking he was made at her "I-I'm sorry Raph... i-I just don't understand why you love my bras so much... I-I mean you have the real thing right here..." she said softly  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana blushed moaned whimpered and nodded as she asked him to take her to his room where they could make love.

Raph turned around and smirked.  
”You just don’t get it sweetheart do you? I already know that baby. I love stealing your bras because I love your scent!”  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo smirked at her as he pressed a finger against her entrance teasingly "what was that~? I don't think I here a pretty please in any f that~" he teased.

Cream gasped and let out a bleat of embarrassment "b-b-but you don't have to steal them... I'll give them to you... I-I'll let you smell the one I'm wearing..." she said innocently as she unclipped her bra and started to take it off without taking off her shirt.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
“L-Leo please!” Dana whimpered as she begged him to do whatever he wanted to her. She held on tightly to him.

Raph shook his head no as he picked her up laying her down on the bed and climbed on top of her throwing it away as he took her clothes off.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo smirked and carried her to his room, locking the door behind him then threw her on the bed gently and kissed her as he strippers her teasingly slowly.

Cream yelped and blushed more as she covered her body with a blanket after she was stripped "I-I thought you only wanted me bra..." she said softly  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana was completely naked now. Now Leo would see she didn't wear bras. She blushed looking up at him.

"No baby now I want you as well," Raph purred to her as he smashed his lips to hers passionately.  
(It's okay and yay!)

leo chuckled and pinched her nipples roughly " I told you to wear bras." He said as he looked into her eyes " what did I tell you that would happen if you didn't wear them....?" He asked.

"b-but we just did it last night, it's only elev-mmm!" She was cut off by his kiss and Let out a few bleats into the kiss  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Sorry I'm on I swear! DX

"B-but I don't have to wear bras! I already told you this Leo! It's because I don't have breasts and I'm flat chested!" Dana moaned.

Raph deepened the kiss now kissing her roughly as he bit down on her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

(Yaya your back!!!! XD)

"you could at least use a training bra." He said then pinched her nipples harder and pulled on them hard, giving some pain before he massaged her nipples softly "why did you disobey?"

"mmmm~ R-Raph~" she moaned cutely into the kiss and opened her mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck gently  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
"I-I didn't disobey! I've been doing this my whole life Leo!" Dana said moaning in pain as tears stung her eyes.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her entwining his tongue over hers.  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Yes I am! XD  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo leaned down and licked her nipples " but I've told you to wear them... cause it makes you look so much cuter~" he purred seductively and sucked on her nipples softly.

Cream fought against his tongue quickly but was very inexperienced, especially when it came to kissing even after mating with Raph  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana moaned out holding his head closer to her chest.  
"But I don't wanna!" she mewled.

Raph dominated her tongue sucking on it wrestling with it groping her breasts roughly.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo looked up at her " not even for your sexy blue turtle~?" He purred curiously as he spread her legs and grinds against her gently at first.

Cream moaned and arched her back as her breasts, which were soft and bouncy like marshmallows, were groped "R-Raph, mmmmm~!" She moaned as she tried to fight back with his tongue.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
"Nope!" Dana said shaking her head no moaning and mewling loudly.

Raph came out on top smirking then he sucked hickeys on her throat and neck making love marks.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo frowned then grinds against her roughly, feeling her get wet and sucked on her nipples harder and nibbled on them more.

Cream panted for breaths nd leaned her head back "R-R-Raph~! Y-you can't make marks~ p-people will see~" she moaned out, a few bleats leaving her lips  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
"Ahh Leo please!" Dana said whimpering as she arched her back.

"I don't care! I want them to know you're mine and mine only!" Raph said as he trailed hickeys across her shoulders.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo pulled back and looked at her, tilting his head "please what...? I do I don't know what your talking about." He asked/said then raised a brow at him

"But you already marked me as your mate... everyone knows who I belong already..." she said softly then reached down and grabbed his tail, pulling it as she knew it would excite him more.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana sighed and moaned again whimpering. She didn't like this dominant side of Leo sometimes.

Raph ignored her as he sucked on a nipple with his teeth and his tongue as he made it harden tweaking the other.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo pulled back when he noticed her discomfort and rubbed his forehead "I'm sorry.....dammit, I did it again!" He groaned and sighed "I just wanna show you I can be dominant too.." he said then looked at her before kissing her "you know you can use our code word still if I get to far.." he said as he looked at her.

"a-ahhhhh~! Raphael~! I-it feels so good~!" She moaned out as she arched her back and rubbed his shoulders, her nipples getting harder like pebbles as he teased them

Dana smiled at him and nodded pressing her forehead against his as she told him to ravish her body all over.

Raph then abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one now doing the same thing all over again.  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Going to sleep night  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

(Goodnight!)

Leo blushed and chuckled then smiled as pulled her onto his lap, kissing her deeply and loving as his hands wondered all over her body to feel her up and lay her on the bed gently.

Cream whimpered "R-Raph please... I-I need you..." she said softly I'm embarrassment as she held him up against her breasts so he got a good strong smell of her scent which was strawberries and cream.  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Hey morning XD 

Dana let out some whimpers and moans as she looked up at him blushing. Now this side of her Leo she loved. The gentle nice side.

Raph nodded as he let go of her nipple with a loud pop and he crawled down to her pussy and he got out his shaft about to enter her.  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Hey your turn  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo smiled softly "I'm sorry for scaring you baby~" he said softly then rubbed and massaged her breasts as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

cream blushed madly and spread her legs wide for him to enter her pussy "h-hurry Ralph~ more~" she begged shyly as her face got all red

(noting/afternoon!)  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana frowned and moaned and mewled as she looked away from him saying, “you have a lot of making up to do with me.”

Raph nodded as he picked up the pace increasing his speed after he entered her thrusting fast and roughly into her.  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Hello!  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
I’m on sorry DX  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo whined "princess I'm sorry~ I love you~" he said as he nuzzled her neck gently " what can I do to make it up to my sweet princess....?" He asked as he looked up into her eyes.

Cream cried out in pleasure as she held her legs open for his big cock "R-Raphael~! Mmmmmm~ y-your going so deep~!" She moaned happily as she covered up her face

(it's not your fault! It's mine. I'm so sorry!)  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
It's ok! I'm on DX

"Ravish me Leo and make love to me!" Dana said whimpering.

Raph smirked as he pounded into her harder deeper and faster as skin slapped against skin.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

(I have to go to bed, I'm so sorry! Goodnight!

Leo smiled and rubbed his cock against her roughly as he spread her legs and kissed her deeply "as you wish my princess~"

Cream covered her mouth and covered her fce with her arms as she crie sour over and over in pleasure while she was screed I tot he bed by her mate  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
It’s ok night and afternoon! XD 

Dana let out some moans and mewls as she arched her back shuddering in delight. She loved him so much.

Raph grounded his hips against hers as he growled and grunted biting her shoulder roughly as he pounded the living daylights out of her.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

B(afternoon!)

Leo smiled "I love you very much sweet princess~" he purred and kissed her lovingly then looks dinto her eyes "you ready...?" he asked as he rubbed his cock against her.

Cream moaned louder and louder, almost screaming as she was fucked more and more, loving the rough side of Raph. She cried out for the last time and cam on his cock  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana whimpered slightly and nodded as she blushed her cheeks flushed looking up into his masked eyes.

Raph wasn’t done yet though. He finally found her g spot and fucked her harder into it hitting it with precision and accuracy.

(I'm here! I'm sorry!)

Leo smiled and kissed her deeply as he thrusted into her gently, taking it a little at a time so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Cream cried out louder and louder as she spread her legs as far as she could "I/I can't~! I-I just cam~! Mmmm~! Feels so good Raph~!"  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
I’m here too! Sorry I was eating dinner!

Dana squeaked and gasped as she arched her back gripping his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph reached his high and released his cum and his seeds inside her as he pulled out of her grunting and panting.  
6 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

(It's okay, you don't have to apologize at all ;)

Leo held her close and kissed all over her face and neck until she adjusted to him "let me know when baby..." he said softly then nuzzled her neck.

 

Cream maoned loudly and cam againas she was filled up with cum the panted and bleated again as she felt him pull out and his cum oozed or her pussy "I-I love you~  
6 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Ok! XD 

Dana nodded and said now now scratching his shoulders as her body shuddered in delight and twitched.

Raph collapsed next to her pulling her into his arms as he pulled her against him as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.  
6 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Here it is 

Dana nodded and said now now scratching his shoulders as her body shuddered in delight and twitched.

Raph collapsed next to her pulling her into his arms as he pulled her against him as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo groaned and panted as she started to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace "so good baby~ you feel amazing~" he said softly as he kissed her.

Cream panted and blushed deeply as she kissed him backsnd cuddled up to him "I love you Raphael~" she purred softly  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
“Ahh that’s it Leo! God!” Dana squeaked and moaned out loudly as she scratched his shoulders shuddering in delight.

”I love you too sweetheart,” Raph smirked growling it to her as he settled himself next to her as he stroked her cheek.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo moaned and arched his back as he pushed into her deeper and deeper, moaning as he hit her g-spot and went a bit faster.'

Cream blushed and shivered when she heard him growl, it was so sexual and she loved it " your amazing.." she mumbled softly then nuzzled his neck happily.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana began to scream his name in pleasure and she whimpered gripping onto his shoulders for support.

Raph smirked proudly as he rubbed her hips up and down as he kissed her ear nipping it and nibbling it.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo thruster and moaned "Dana~" he moaned as he leaned down and kissed her to cut off her screams of pleasure.

Cream moaned softly then gasped and moaned as he teased her ears "R-Raph~ mmm~ gently please~" she begged shyly as she closed her eyes  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back gripping his sheets.

Raph nodded and lightly began sucking on her earlobe playfully.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo thruster into her faster and moaned as he blushed, deepening the passionate kiss.

 

Cream bleated and moaned as she shut her yes and her sheep tail wiggled.

Dana mewled into the kiss kissing him back as she rubbed his back.

Raph then pulled the covers over them and kissed her cheek falling asleep.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo held her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her and panted, enjoying every minute of mating with his beautiful mate.

Cream blsuehdnand cuddled up to him, falling asleep next to him as she closed her eyes happily.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana whimpered.  
"Leo please cum in me already!!!" she pleaded and begged him.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo chuckled and thrused a few more times then cums deep inside her and panted as he blushed deeply  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana moaned and mewled. She was so tired she fell asleep right on the spot.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo chuckled softly and pulled out of her then pulled a blanket over top of them and fell asleep next to her.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
The next morning Dana woke up nuzzling Leo’s neck by accident. She smiled at her lover rubbing his inner thighs.

Raph woke up and kissed his mate’s cheek listening to her breathing as he smiled at her rubbing her inner thighs.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo gently grabbed her waist and pulled her close "morning to you too." He teased as he opened his eyes and looked down at her with a smile.

Cream smiled as rolled over onto her other side in her sleep with her back facing Raph as she snuggled into the blanket.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
“Morning Leo!” Dana cooed to him as she rubbed his plastron and she kissed his cheek.

Raph nuzzled her neck then he kissed her cheek softly rubbing her hips smirking.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo smiled "morning princess~" he purred and smiled then leaned down and caught her lips in a lovingly sweet kiss.

 

Cream moaned softly and shifted around before rubbing her eyes "Raphael... it's still early..." she mumbled  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana gladly and affectionately kissed him back as she rubbed his abs his hot muscular toned abs.

Raph then smirked at her nuzzling her neck as he sighed and said, “let’s go back to sleep then baby.”  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo moaned softly as he rubbed her hips and ass gently while he kisse dher deeply and lovingly.

Cream giggled softly "you woke me up just to let me go back to bed?" She asked as she tilted her head cutely.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana moaned and mewled into the kiss as she rubbed his shoulders and rubbed his crotch.

Raph smirked then shook his head no. He kissed her ear nipping it as he purred in lust.  
5 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo growled in the kiss and smiled as he gently rubbed her breasts then kissed down her neck and moaned softly against her collarbone.

Cream blushed deeply and moaned as she held onto the blankets "R-Raph~ Are you in heat~?" She asked and she panted softly  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
“Ahh L-Leo please! Don’t you wanna eat breakfast?” Dana asked him as she began to moan and whimper and she kissed his cheek.

Raph shook his head no smirking as he began to say, “no baby I’m not. I just can’t get enough of you. You’re too irresistible.”

Leo smiled and shook his head "I'd rather eat you up instead Dana~ you just taste so yummy that I can't help myself~" he purred and smiled happily as he kissed all over her neck and chest.

Cream blushed as she looked up at him then looked away "n-now your just saying things to get me all worked up..." she said softly as she bit her lip cutely  
5 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana blushed a light shade of red and pink as she smiled and giggled moaning cutely as she shuddered in delight.

Raph purred lightly and kissed her all over her face as he rubbed her hips affectionately. He whispered I love you to her.  
5 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana blushed a light shade of red and pink as she smiled and giggled moaning cutely as she shuddered in delight.

Raph purred lightly and kissed her all over her face as he rubbed her hips affectionately. He whispered I love you to her.  
4 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana blushed a light shade of red and pink as she smiled and giggled moaning cutely as she shuddered in delight.

Raph purred lightly and kissed her all over her face as he rubbed her hips affectionately. He whispered I love you to her.  
3 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo kissed all over her neck and collar bone as she blushed deeply and held her close and took in her scent.

Cream giggles and blushed madly as she smiled “I love you too, my hero in a half shell.” She teased nad smiled  
3 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana snuggled against his chest as she rubbed circles on his plastron and she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Raph smirked back at her at that and pulled her closer to him in his arms as he cuddled against her falling asleep.  
3 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo hummed softlya nd smiles at her actions then pet her head as he held her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she fell asleep.

Cream blushed deeply and wait for a few minutes before she got up without waking him up then went to get a shower in the bathroom attached to Raph’s room and washed up her body under the nice hot water  
3 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Hours later Dana woke up and she nuzzled Leo’s neck. By this time her stomach was growling and wanting food.

Raph was already up in the dojo practicing his moves and training and sparring with Mikey and Donnie his brothers.  
3 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Cream looked around after her shower and grabbed a towel then looked around for her bra that Raph had earlier “Raph...?” She called out then walked into the dojo in only a towel, she still didn’t understand why she had to cover up “Raph.... where’s my bra..? “ she asked curiously.

leo smiled at her and chuckled “baby, stay here, I’ll get you something to eat.” He teased then kisse dher forehead and got up, going to get them both food  
3 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana nodded smiling at his retreating form and just laid back down snuggling against Leo’s scent in the sheets on his side of the bed.

”In my room on the floor sweetheart!” Raph called out to her as he continued doing his katas and kickboxing his dummy and punching it.  
3 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Cream smiled and nodded “thank you baby! Love you!” She called out as she ran off to his room, not noticing Donnie and Mikey staring at her body as she left to go to her mate’s room.

Leo got a huge breakfast with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee then walked back to his room and kisse dher forehead “ready princess?”  
3 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana nodded and sat up in bed as her eyes widened and sparkled at all the food that was set down in front of her.

Raph then stopped what he was doing finishing up and went into his bathroom to take a shower. He got in and turned on the water.  
3 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo laughed and smiled then kissed her cheek “only the best for my princess, now eat up and enjoy it okay?” He asked with a smile before he nuzzled her neck

Cream got dressed in into her bra and underwear then put on a baggy light green shirt then walked out to get herself something to eat, she knew Raph could be over protective sometimes but she didn’t think that her clothes matters all that much  
3 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana whimpered and moaned softly and nodded. She got her fork and started digging into the food as she was starving. She hummed at how good it all was.

Raph put his head under the spout as he let the water cascade down his skin. He then started washing his body with men’s body wash and a washcloth.

Leo’s yes widened then laughed and smiled “baby, calm down, your going to have to breath in between chewing and swallowing.” He teased playfully.

Cream got some ramen for her and Raph then made it andtook it to Raph’s Room for them both to eat.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana slowed down and took small bites as she breathed after and before each bite she took. She looked up at him giggling.

Raph then shut the water off as he got out of the shower and he got his towel drying himself off. He walked into his bedroom.  
3 weeks ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana slowed down and took small bites as she breathed after and before each bite she took. She looked up at him giggling.

Raph then shut the water off as he got out of the shower and he got his towel drying himself off. He walked into his bedroom.  
2 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo nuzzled her necks don gave her sweet soft kisses as he watched her eat then rubbed her hips and sides gently “did you get enough to eat...?”

Cream bounced up and smiled Are her mate “Raphael! I made food, are you hungry? It’s ramen!” She said happily as she held a bowl out to him  
2 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana moaned and mewled constantly as she nodded. She took some more bites and she looked up at Leo smiling.

Raph smirked and nodded walking over to her as he sat down on his bed next to her took a bowl of ramen and started to eat it.  
2 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo chuckled and smiled as he watched her “ I don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl eat as much as you...it’s cute.” He teased and smiled at her sweetly.

Cream had already eaten her food she she just sat with him and looked around quietly in only her under garments and a gray t-short  
2 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana then finished eating and she burped loudly. She looked around her and she blushed a desk deep shade of red.

Raph looked at her from time to time as he was eating glancing at her as he smirked inwardly to himself then he smirked at her.  
2 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo jumped a bit when he heard her burp the. Blinked and laughed as he hugged her close “that’s cute.” He said as he hugged her close and smiled brightly, nuzzling her neck then kissed her cheek.

Cream looked up at him and smiled brightly before she looked at her lap shyly, squirming around shyly “is the ramen okay?” She asked shyly as her ears went against her head  
2 weeks ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana hid her face in his chest as she blushed beet red still. She whimpered from his nuzzling. She held onto him.

”Yes baby why? The ramen is delicious!” Raph said as he took one last slurp of the noodles then finished eating it.  
2 weeks ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

LEO laughed and smiled “awww! Your so cute when your embarrassed.” He teased and nibbles on her earlobe, licking her neck gently.

“Because, you know I always over cook it...” she said softly and bit her lip hard  
1 week ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana decided to moan and whimper softly and slightly as she gazed up into his masked eyes. She asked, “wh-what’re you doing Leo?!”

”Nah baby you know I like it like that sweetheart,” Raph cooed to her as he nuzzled her neck putting her into his lap and kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana decided to moan and whimper softly and slightly as she gazed up into his masked eyes. She asked, “wh-what’re you doing Leo?!”

”Nah baby you know I like it like that sweetheart,” Raph cooed to her as he nuzzled her neck putting her into his lap and kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago

TimeQuicklyPassing

Leo tilted his head cutely “what’s wrong..? You don’t like it..?” He asked as he looked at her then pulled back “I’m sorry. I’ll go put the dishes in he kitchen.” He said as he got up and grabbed the dishes.

Cream blushed deeply and cuddled up to him, pulling him close as she looked up at him “so I ever upset you?”  
1 week ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana immediately got up and grabbed his arm.  
”No Leo don’t get me wrong. I do like it it’s just I can get embarrassed pretty easily,” she stuttered looking away from blushing.

Raph chuckled at that and shook his head no as he nuzzled the top of her head with his chin and said, “no baby you could never upset me.”

Leonlooked at her and kissed her forehead “babe, it’s okay I get it. He said as he set the dishes doesn’t then pulled her close and cuddled her “I love you” he said as he nuzzled her.

”what? There’s got to be something cause I’m super clumsy!” She said as eh shifted to face Raph  
1 week ago Reply

Kay Kay Is Optimus SparkmatePhantumpLover

Online  
Dana began to whimper and squeak cutely again as she kissed his lips passionately rubbing his plastron and his abs.

Raph shook his head no saying, “no baby there isn’t. Besides even if there was I would’ve told you about it long ago.”


End file.
